


The Loveliness of Loving You

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Sunday morning in the Bunker. It doesn't get fluffier than that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	The Loveliness of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Lazy Sundays  
> Prompt 2: Rock & Roll

Bubblegum.

Pink and sticky. Sweet and gooey.

Dean's not chewing it, he's listening to it. The poppiest of bubblegum pop, written and performed by _cartoons_ for cryin' out loud. (Okay, not _really_ , of course. But that that's the story everyone went with doesn't exactly speak to pride of craftsmanship, does it?) Dean "Rock & Roll" Winchester, eager acolyte of John Bonham and Jimmy Page, should be running away shrieking right about now, hands plastered over his ears to keep the fluffy stuff _out_.

And yeah, he would be, except this dumb fuckin' song makes his baby _happy_.

"[Sugar, Sugar](https://youtu.be/h9nE2spOw_o)" is ostensibly by The Archies (you know, from the _comics_ ), but it was actually performed by an underpaid group of studio musicians almost no one's ever heard of. It's lightweight, forgettable, disposable music. It also makes Castiel grin his gummy grin and shake his angel booty every time he hears it. Dean will keep listening to this crappy song on repeat for the rest of his life if every time it plays is as perfect as this one.

He checks the waffles for doneness, then slides across the floor in his fuzzy socks to grab Cas around the waist. They're no Fred and Ginger, but this is far from their first lazy Sunday kitchen dance fest, and they twirl each other around in a passable imitation of some actual moves. Someone gets dipped. Someone gets kissed. Then there's a whole lot more kissing, only interrupted when the timer beeps. Dean lifts the cooked waffles out, then pours in more batter. The finished ones get added to the already-heaping plate on the table. Sam and Eileen will be up soon, and Jack will wander out of his room, and they'll all eat Sunday breakfast together as usual.

In the mean time, Dean hits REPLAY on that goddamn song.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/631696992290144256/the-loveliness-of-loving-you).


End file.
